


this is our second skin

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: OT3verse [16]
Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp: February 24, 2012. Gerard has a photo shoot; Grant tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is our second skin

"Your boy photographs well, Grant," Allan says as he snaps picture after picture. 

Grant laughs. "He's had quite a lot of practice at it." 

"You seem to have misplaced the other one, though." 

"He has family visiting, so he's taken his small cousins to Sea World. Rest assured, he photographs well too," Grant answers absently. Mikey and Alicia have already left, and it’s a good thing. He can't seem to take his eyes off Gerard. 

"You'll all have to come in sometime," Allan says. "Let me take a family photo." 

Grant chuckles. Allan's idea of a family portrait would surely be worth any amount of money. "Perhaps we will." 

Allan tells Gerard to turn back from the direction he was facing, which puts him looking right at Grant again. 

"Sounds like fun to me," Gerard says. "We don't have many pictures of all three of us together." 

"You mean it's hard to pry Frank’s camera away from him." Grant watches Allan's stylist muss Gerard's hair and nearly glowers. He wants to do it himself. 

"Yes, that," Gerard pauses. "If we _do_ have photos done, he'll want something more, ah, traditional. In addition to the fun stuff." Both Allan and Grant laugh at that. Allan's photography can rarely be described as traditional. 

"I'm sure I can manage something he can give his mom. Just for you guys, though." Allan makes a motion at his stylist, who rushes up and adjusts the jacket they have Gerard in. Grant can't help the little twitch he makes. Gerard looks entirely too good for anyone other than Grant or Frank to be touching him. Allan laughs softly. He didn't miss it. Gerard didn't either, Grant can see it in his face. Gerard keeps his eyes on Grant after that as he poses. 

Grant is more than certain that the photos from before are good - Allan can make anything look like sex, but now... Gerard's face is something to behold. It's hot under the lights; Grant can see sweat beading along Gerard's hairline. The latex trench glistens too. Grant watches Allan finish the pose and fantasizes about tugging Gerard's collar down, licking the sweat off of Gerard's collarbones. 

Gerard abortively moves to brush his hair off his forehead. Instead, the stylist darts forward and does it for him, spraying the hair that's flopped down back up and patting at his forehead with powder. Gerard doesn't take his eyes off Grant at all, licks his lips slowly and deliberately. Grant grins back, deliberately showing his teeth. He wants to leave marks on that smooth neck. The camera would love that. Gerard would love that, and Grant too. He glances at his watch. 

Allan notices that too. "I'm almost done, you bastard. Just a few more shots and you can go fuck." 

Gerard laughs, tugging at the lapels of the jacket and schooling his face back into seriousness, looking down and away from all of them. He manages it for about thirty seconds before cracking up again. When he meets Grant's eye, Grant just shrugs and grins. 

Finally, Allan lowers his camera. "Okay, done. Get that jacket and makeup off and get out of here." Gerard pulls the jacket off immediately and hands it over. The makeup takes a little more time and some cold cream to remove it, but finally he's makeup free and pink cheeked. They say goodbye to Allan and get in the car. 

"So," Gerard starts with a crooked grin. 

"Don't talk," Grant says. "Get over here." 

Gerard scrambles over the gearshift with minimal amounts of swearing and settles into Grant's lap. Grant slides his hands inside Gerard's unzipped hoodie. 

"You are as always," Grant murmurs against Gerard's lips, "entirely irresistible." 

"You did a pretty -" 

Grant cuts him off with a kiss, pushing his tongue inside Gerard's mouth and a hand down the back of his jeans. Gerard moans and wraps his arms around Grant's neck. Grant pulls him even closer, their cocks rubbing through too many layers of clothing. Grant threads his fingers through Gerard's hair, holding tight and tilting Gerard's head to get more of his mouth. Gerard is running his hands all over Grant's chest, rocking his hips rhythmically down against Grant's crotch. Grant keeps kissing him. He can't bring himself to stop yet, doesn't want to. 

He moves his hips, matching Gerard's rhythm. Grant relishes the feel of Gerard's body against his, the feel of Gerard in his arms, clearly starting to fall apart even though their clothes are all still on. The sounds of their movement, their moans and gasps for air fill the car. 

And then Grant pulls Gerard back by his hair and says, "Stop." 

"Grant, please." Gerard clearly does not want to stop. His eyes look glassy and wild. Grant presses his thumb against Gerard's lips. They’re in a parking lot, and it’s not even dark yet. Grant could care less, really, but they have a house, and a bed, and Grant’s had plenty of time today to think of plenty of plans.

"We're going to stop, and go home, and get naked together, and I am going to fuck you ‘til you can't breathe without feeling me." 

Grant loosens his hold on Gerard's hair and Gerard lets his forehead fall to Grant's shoulder with a moaned, "Okay." 

Grant slips his arms around Gerard and squeezes before letting go and nudging him to get back in the passenger seat. There's more swearing this time, but he gets back over in one piece. Gerard shifts a little, looking uncomfortable, and Grant can't help but reach out and run a hand over the line of his cock inside his jeans. 

"I want to suck you," Grant tells him. 

"Fucking drive," Gerard demands breathlessly. 

Grant smiles wickedly at him and pulls out of the lot and onto the street. The drive is short, but it feels endless. He holds in a sigh of relief when he pulls the car into their garage. 

Gerard starts tugging at Grant's jacket before they're even halfway to their bedroom. Grant shrugs it off, pulling off his boots for good measure and yanking off Gerard's hoodie and T-shirt in one movement. Gerard licks his lips and pushes Grant up against the wall, pressing up against him. Grant puts his hands on Gerard's hips and pulls their hips together. Gerard's mouth finds Grant's neck. He sucks a line up Grant's throat and back down, tugging at the neck of his t-shirt to suck on Grant's collarbone. 

"Tasty," he teases. He runs a hand down over the front of Grant's trousers. "I remember a few promises were made in the car." 

"And I shall keep them all if you'll let me off the wall, love," Grant replies, scraping his nails lightly up and down Gerard's back and smiling. 

"I guess," Gerard says, stepping back and waving Grant down the hall. Grant smacks his ass on the way, and Gerard grabs his wrist and drags him along. They're both laughing by the time they get into the bedroom. 

This time it's Grant's turn to manhandle, swiftly pushing Gerard's already unbuttoned jeans down his thighs and pushing him onto the bed. Grant gets to his knees and smooths his hands up Gerard's thighs. 

"You'd have liked this earlier, wouldn't you? Me pushing that coat out of the way and putting my mouth on you?" Grant was certainly picturing it. He leans in farther to lick along the underside of Gerard's cock. Gerard's hips twitch. 

"Yes," Gerard gasps. "Thought about it every time I looked at you." 

"Allan probably wouldn't have minded," Grant murmurs, sucking the head of Gerard's cock just a little bit. "But I find myself unwilling to share you with anyone but Frank." 

"Frankie," Gerard says. 

"Focus," Grant says, amused, and takes Gerard's cock into his mouth and starts sucking. Gerard moans, his hands finding Grant's head. He strokes his fingers all over Grant's scalp, tightens his grip and gentles again. Grant uses his own fingers to stroke Gerard's balls then slide back and stroke behind them, to press lightly at Gerard's entrance until he moans and bucks his hips just a little bit, trying to get more from Grant. Grant pulls off again, wrapping his hand loosely around the base of Gerard's cock. 

"Make up your mind," he teases. "Do you want my mouth or my cock, love?" 

"Oh god," Gerard moans. "That's not a fair fucking question." 

Grant chuckles. "It may not be fair, but I do believe it is, in fact, fucking." 

"Fuck you," Gerard says, putting a hand over his eyes dramatically. 

"Mmm, you're to decide the opposite, love," Grant says. Gerard tweaks his ear. 

"I want both," Gerard finally says. "I want to come in your mouth and then I want your cock." 

"Very well," Grant says, and takes him back in his mouth before Gerard can say another word. He uses his hand too, stroking firmly along Gerard's shaft and teasing the head with his tongue. Gerard wraps a leg over Grant's shoulder and pulls Grant further down on his cock. Grant lets him, swallows around his cock and watches Gerard arch and moan wantonly. It's fucking gorgeous. 

Gerard's taste fills his mouth, and he hums with satisfaction, the vibrations making Gerard jerk and moan again, his hips working. Grant can tell he's about to come, pulls back and sucks hard while he strokes Gerard through it, swallows through all the pulses of his cock. Gerard is reduced to half-moaned words and curses and Grant's name over and over. When he's through, Grant kisses his way up Gerard's stomach, nips at his nipples and chin, then finally meets his lips. Gerard loves tasting himself on them and Grant loves giving it to him. 

"Now," Gerard says, tugging to get Grant up on his feet. Grant pushes his trousers off and joins him on the bed. Grant sucks on Gerard's nipples as he gropes blindly on the bedside table for the lube. He pulls back, gets some on his fingers and circles Gerard's hole. "Grant, please. Fuck." 

"You need this," Grant says. 

"I need your cock," Gerard replies. 

"And you will have it." Grant doesn't hurry. Gerard's always like this. It's practically a game now. Sometimes Grant even lets him win, pushing in and giving him the stretch he's looking for. 

But not today. He starts with one finger, slowly pushing it in and thrusting it in and out, lightly grazing Gerard's prostate and making him shudder. Gerard is pleading for more almost right away. Grant keeps going with just one finger until Gerard's head flops back on the pillow and all he can do is moan before adding a second. 

"You are so beautiful," Grant says, pushing Gerard's knee higher and kissing the skin there as he moves his other hand slowly. "Always so beautiful. I could look at you forever." Gerard whines and pushes back onto Grant's fingers. 

"Please," Gerard begs. 

"When I'm ready, love," Grant reminds him. "I want to look at you. Watch your face, the way your body moves." 

" _Grant_ ," Gerard whispers. 

"I love you too," Grant tells him and adds a third finger. He watches, and feels the blood throbbing in his own cock. He can hold out longer, but why should he? Gerard is writhing mindlessly against the sheets, hands clenching tight as Grant fucks him open with his fingers. He's ready now, more than, each breath a moan. Grant slicks his cock, pushes inside with no hesitation and meets no resistance - just Gerard wrapping around him with arms and legs. 

"Perfect," Grant moans into Gerard's ear. "You feel so fucking perfect." Gerard rolls his hips and Grant starts thrusting, mouth open and panting against Gerard's neck. 

"Grant. God," Gerard tightens his arms and legs around Grant and Grant starts thrusting harder, but not faster. He actually slows down. He wants to savor this. Wants to keep fucking Gerard for as long as he can. Gerard is moaning, clinging. He's feeling tender right now, Grant knows, sensitized and overwhelmed. Grant wants to give him even more. He grinds down, aiming for Gerard's prostate, stroking hard and running his hands over every part of Gerard he can reach. 

He nibbles along Gerard's jaw, sucks at his throat, relishes the feel of the vibrations of Gerard's moans beneath his lips. He works his hips hard and Gerard meets every thrust, squeezes his legs tighter and clenches down, clearly desperate to keep Grant as close as fucking possible.

Grant starts sucking hickeys into Gerard's neck, big bright ones that will bruise. Gerard moans and thrashes and Grant pins his hands above his head and fucks him harder, pressing his forehead into the curve of Gerard's neck and shuddering all over as he comes. He lets Gerard's arms up and Gerard wraps them around his shoulders and holds him tight. Grant kisses Gerard's neck softly. 

"Fuck," Gerard whispers. "That was..." he trails off and clings harder. It was intense. He sometimes doesn't know what to do with Gerard. He's changeable, but so beautiful, it doesn't even matter. 

Grant kisses up Gerard's jaw and finds his lips. He doesn't move otherwise. He's not ready to. They kiss and kiss until they're breathless and the movement is just a little too much and Grant has to pull out. 

"I don't think I can move," Gerard says. "Except I want a smoke." 

"Then go," Grant says, but doesn't move. 

"Yeah, I'm going." Gerard doesn't move right away either, but when he does he just slips out onto the bedroom patio with a blanket wrapped around his hips, and he's back in minutes. Grant hasn't moved, and Gerard settles down next to him and runs his fingers up and down Grant's back. Grant slings an arm over Gerard's waist and pulls him closer. Gerard nuzzles in, fingers tracing up over Grant's shoulders to his face. 

"Love you," Gerard murmurs. Grant runs fingers back and forth on Gerard's side. They lay quietly like that for a long time. Grant never gets tired of the feel of Gerard's body pressed against his. Never. "Sleeping now," Gerard says quietly, but he doesn't do that either, just keeps caressing Grant's skin until Grant's the one who falls asleep. 

When Grant wakes up, Gerard is asleep, but his hand is resting on Grant's shoulder and his head is still tucked close to Grant's. He rolls onto his back, pulling Gerard with him. 

Gerard makes a grumbly noise, but settles on Grant's chest, opening one eye and looking up at him. "Time izit? Shouldn't Frankie be home soon?" 

"I think so, but I'm not sure," Grant says. 

"Will be - nice," Gerard yawns and stretches, reaching up to kiss Grant lazily. They're still kissing when they hear the sound of a car outside. 

Gerard grins against his mouth and Grant can't help but grin back. Gerard rolls over onto his back and arranges himself against Grant artfully. Clearly putting himself on display for Frank. 

"Shameless," Grant says. 

"Come on, play along," Gerard teases, prodding him. Grant laughs, then kicks the covers off, nuzzles Gerard's neck and waits.

*

Frank pulls into the garage in the early evening. It was a pretty great day. Everyone had a good time. He's definitely glad to be home, though. The cousins were kind of exhausting. Both Grant and Gerard's cars are where they belong in the garage, but there's no sign of either of them in any of the common areas of the house. 

He raises an eyebrow at the clothing he sees scattered down the hall toward the bedroom. He goes through the door and the scene that greets him is... well, Frank goes from zero to almost completely turned on real quick. They're both naked and lounging together, looking sated and lazy. Gerard looks completely debauched, his orange-blonde hair sticking up in every direction, his lips red, and hickeys blooming on his throat and chest. 

"Jesus, what went on here? Oh wait. I know you two. The photo shoot totally turned you on, didn't it?"

Grant picks up Gerard's phone off the dresser, taps a few times, and holds it out to Frank. Frank looks. It's clearly one of the pictures Allan took that afternoon. Frank nods, hands the phone back to Grant, and crawls on the bed, straddling Gerard's thighs. "Fuck, Gee, you're so goddamn hot."

Gerard lifts himself up on his elbows and Frank leans down to kiss him. Gerard smirks. "Grant already crawled all over me this afternoon when we got home." 

"I can tell, there's clothes all over the hallway. That just means it's my turn now," Frank replies. He runs his hands all over Gerard's chest and up into his hair. "We need to get a print of that," he says. 

"What, so you and Grant can jerk off to it?" 

Frank pulls back and raises an eyebrow at him. "And that would be bad, how?"

Grant interrupts with a sly grin, "I think Allan would be flattered, actually."

Frank laughs, but Gerard looks kind of breathless. "Yeah, you like the thought of it, don't you? You like the idea of us looking at that picture and not being able to help ourselves. Such a fucking showoff." 

Frank shoves at Gerard's shoulders until he lies back down on the bed. 

"I hope you're ready," Frank says, biting at his jaw and then shoving himself back up to pull his sweatshirt and tee shirt off. "Did Grant fuck you? I bet he did, I would have. I'm going to, too. I'm not even going to prep you first. How's that sound, showoff?"

Gerard moans. "Fuck, _please_ , Frankie." 

Frank leans down and bites Gerard's nipple not at all gently. Gerard just arches up against him. Which Frank knows is totally part for show. So he bites again. 

"How're you gonna fuck me with your fuckin' pants still on?" Gerard asks breathlessly.

"When did you get all prissy?" Frank says, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down his thighs. Grant snickers, stretching out beside them, and Frank has to stop and lean over and kiss him.

"You're chipper this evening," Grant says, running a hand down his side. 

Frank tells him, "Sea World was fun. I got to hold hands with a sea lion." Grant laughs and Frank kisses him again before turning back to Gerard. Gerard is starting to get a really bitchy look on his face, and Frank smirks at him. 

"Oops, am I neglecting you?" He tugs at Gerard's arm until he rolls onto his stomach and runs his fingers along Gerard's crack, pressing in. His fingers slide in easily and he grins. "That's what I thought."

He fingers Gerard's prostate for a few moments while Gerard groans beneath him, and Grant wraps a hand around his cock and slicks him up. Frank removes his fingers and and Grant holds his cock steady as he pushes into Gerard. Gerard pushes his hips up and his head down, rocking back into Frank's thrusts. 

"I don't think so," Frank tells him, tugging until Gerard's up on his knees, leaning against Frank's chest. "I know Grant wants to see you." 

"What about you?" Gerard gasps. 

"I want to fuck you," Frank tells him, grabbing onto Gerard's hips tighter and speeding back up.

"Well, do it harder," Gerard bitches. 

Frank bites down on Gerard's shoulder. "Just for that, I'm not touching you. Maybe Grant will take pity on you."

Grant smirks up at them, reaching out to trace his fingers over Gerard's thighs and belly, not touching his cock. "I think it would be good for him," Grant says. 

Gerard huffs. "Well, if you're good enough at fucking me, maybe I won't even need to be touched."

"Let's find out," Frank says, pulling Gerard more firmly into his lap.He slides one hand up Gerard's chest and pulls him back, sliding his lips up Gerard's neck. He slows his thrusts again, twisting his hips just right so he hits Gerard's prostate. He keeps it up until Gerard's breath is ragged and he's scrabbling at the hand Frank still has on his hip to pull him closer, moving his hips as much as he can to meet Frank's thrusts.

Grant leans in on his hands and knees, kissing Gerard and then moving down his body slowly, lingering over his collarbones, his nipples, his stomach. Gerard’s body jerks against Frank's and Frank is pretty sure Grant nipped him. He reaches around Gerard's torso to find Grant's lips, and Grant sucks Frank's fingers into his mouth. 

"Thanks, babe," Frank breathes, and trails his wet fingertips back around and down to tease around Gerard's hole. Gerard could take more than just his dick, he knows, but Frank’s not in the mood to slow back down.

Gerard gasps, hips stuttering. "Fuck, Frankie." 

Grant kisses his way up Gerard's body and meets Frank's lips over Gerard's shoulder. That’s good too; Frank will have to take his turn with Grant later. He doesn’t think that will be a problem for anyone, especially when Grant runs a hand down Frank's back and grabs his ass, letting his fingers tease into Frank's crack. 

"Fuck," he gasps and thrusts harder into Gerard.

"Fuck," Gerard echoes. "Frank, just a little more." He tips his head back and Frank leans in to kiss him messily over his shoulder, clamping his fingers on Gerard's hips and coming within a few more strokes. Gerard falls back down on his hands and thrusts back hard a couple more times on Frank's cock. He moans and Frank feels him clenching up and knows he's coming as well. 

He drapes himself over Gerard's back and mouths at his ear. "So good. So fucking hot."

"You are, baby. Fuck. We should take your picture now."

"Both of you," Grant growls, "Are so fucking beautiful it defies reason." Frank whooshes out a breath in Gerard’s ear. Grant undoes him every time he says these kinds of things. 

Gerard lets him rest for a bit, but after a moment starts to squirm. “You’re heavy.” 

Frank shoves Gerard over and pulls the dirty sheet out from under him while Grant goes and gets a cloth to clean up. Then they all pile back under the comforter, Frank cradled between them. 

"Next time, you come get your picture taken too," Grant says, just as Gerard asks, "Did you say a sea lion?"

Frank laughs. "Actually, someone took my picture while I was there. I dunno where it'll end up, but maybe you'll see it."

He closes his eyes. Gerard is running fingers through the fuzz of his hair, so he just presses his face against Grant’s chest and breathes in the smell of soap and sweat for a while. He’s tired, and this feels really fucking good, but “I’m hungry,” he mumbles. “Someone feed me.”

“I stood in a photo studio all afternoon,” Gerard replies. “I had to wear latex. It was hot.”

“Hell yes it was,” Frank says immediately. “You are going to send me that photo, right? And the rest of the shoot?”

“Not that kind of hot,” Gerard complains. Frank snorts.

Grant’s laugh rumbles against Frank’s cheek. “If you two expended all your energy on being pretty, that means you have to settle for my cooking.” He doesn’t move either. None of them do. After a minute or two, Frank laughs and kisses Grant’s chest.

“So, what are we having delivered, and who’s answering the door?”


End file.
